


My Little Kitten

by Ayyyeee



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel is a little shit, F/M, Grell is a bit of a yandere, Ran-Mao loves you, Sarcastic Sebastian, Tanaka is adorable, Undertaker is amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayyyeee/pseuds/Ayyyeee
Summary: What happens when a cat loses her mistress? She becomes a person. Kinda. Nina, a former tabby cat, was on a trip with her mistress, when everything turned badly. She lost the only family she had, and eventually finds her way onto the property of Ciel Phantomhive, with the help of a demon hound. With the curiosity of a cat, who knows what kind of trouble Nina will get into, with the help of a guard dog and demon, of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**_**London, Europe** _ **

**_April 24, 1888_ **

**_**** _ **

Mistress has decided it was time for a vacation with her fiance before they married, and I get to go! The mistress’s mother greatly disagreed to have a tabby cat come, but my mistress was stubborn, and it was later agreed upon that I were to stay in my basket until we had gotten to the summer manor.

 

 It was quite a bumpy ride, and also lonely when you’re stuck on a basket in the luggage carriage.

 

_Pop!_

__

My ears perked up upon hearing a loud pop.

 

_Pop! Pop!_

__

Was it the champagne mistress brought with us? Screams could be heard and the carriage started moving rapidly. I was flung from my basket as the carriage made a sharp turn. I mewed in pain as my head hit a trunk, and all I could see was darkness.

 

~~~~

__‘_ Owww… _’__ I brushed my hair out of my face as my eyes focused in and out. For a little while my eyes went from ten fingers to five, until settling at five. Wait, hair? Fingers?

 

I quickly sat up, banging my head on a low-hanging trunk in the process. I rubbed the spot before trying to navigate out of the carriage.

 

I eventually got out of the carriage, and found myself looking at the forested area in concern. My mistress’s carriage was gone. I wandered around, just a bit, looking for any sign of the carriage. All that I could find were the white horses that were pulling us from the estate. I slowly approached, trying not to startle them, but with the luck I had, they both bolted.

 

Sighing with despair, I wandered deeper into the forest. By the time I found a clearing, it was dusk. I sighed, and climbed into a tree. After finding a steady branch, I stretched lazily, even though I was filled with anxiety and sadness at losing my mistress.

 

~~~time skip!

 

About halfway through the night, the temperature suddenly dropped. I shivered, wishing I still had my fur. As soon as that thought occurred, I felt quick sharp pains on my head and lower back.

 

I curiously touched my head, wondering what caused my sudden pain. Something furry and soft was placed upon my head.

 

“My ears,” I quickly felt my lower back, and found my tail “and tail!” They came back! Wide awake, I slowly climbed out of the tree, before walking around. With my ears back, I could hear so much better.

 

As I walked, I hummed merry little tunes, trying to keep myself in a happy mood. Before I could stop myself, I was humming the lullaby mistress would hum as she fell asleep. Sweeps of sadness filled me, and drops of water flowed down my cheeks. ‘ _Tears _’__ , I quickly amended.

 

Wiping the tears from my face, I walked faster as I struggled to keep myself quiet. I laid down, more tears streaming down my face. As I calmed, and was rapidly growing tired in a instant, I still couldn’t help but notice a furry object lay next to me.

 

All I saw was red eyes, and the darkness claimed it’s daily victim.

 

~~~

 

The scent of pine and roses filled my nose as I woke up. Yawning and stretching, I open my eyes lazily to see a man. May I also add that he was naked? My eyes widened as they suddenly went down __there__.

 

I looked away, my eyes moving towards anything but the naked man. My face was hot, it felt like when you sit to close to a fire. _‘_ _Blushing_ _’,_  I think. While looking away, I poked the man’s head. He whined? His eyes opened to show a almost blood red gaze.

 

He woofed, crouched, and became a giant hound. Squeaking, I crawled backwards. He slowly approached. Fearing the worst, I closed my eyes, only to be licked. My eyes opened to him waging his tail and panting.

 

Being cautious, I slowly raised my hand, and petted him. He nuzzled my hand in return. Giggling, I give him a little pat on the head. I slowly tried talking for the first time, trying to give him the name my mistress gave me.

 

“Ne-ne-n-ah.” _Lets try again_. “Nina.” I pointed to me, and tilted my head pointing to him. He only woofed, and nudged my shoulder with his snout. He went in a circle a few times, and laid down.

 

Curious, I climb on his back, and he took off. I screamed, hugging his fur closely. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes and watched as we zoomed past anything and everything. I giggled quietly, only to squeak when he jumped. He eventually slowed, with me meowing in displeasure at the slow moving pace.

 

_“Pluto! Plu, come out wherever you are!”_

__

_Pluto? Quite a suitable name for a dog(?) like him_.

__

_“Come on, Pluto! We have work!”_

__

The strange voice had a slight tone of anger to it.

 

_“PLUTO!”_

 

The dog, Pluto, whined, and ran towards the voice, howling. He, once again, slowed. We came into a clearing, and a young blonde boy with a straw hat stood, hands on hips, looking like he was about to scold a child.

 

His angry aura changed when he saw me, at least that’s what I thought. He had a look of surprise.

 

Pluto laid down for me to get off, which I gratefully did. I patted his neck, and waved shyly at the blonde, who’s sky blue eyes held curiosity directed at me. He grinned and waved.

 

“Hi! I’m Finnian, but call me Finny. Are you lost, m’lady?”

 

My heart sank, and I nodded slowly. Finny nodded, and started blabbing about a man named Sebastian, saying how he could help, and how amazing this man was.

 

“M’lady? I need your name, for Sebastian.” I quickly looked at my hands, playing with the fingers.

 

“Ni-nina.”

 

Finny smiled, “It’s a pleasure, Lady Nina. Can you not speak English well?” I shook my head ‘no’. He nodded in return. “I understand, m’lady. If you want, I could teach you, with Mey-Rin!”

 

He was obvious excited. I nodded, looking at his suddenly wide eyes. I tiled my head, confused. Again, Finny was excited, and wildly began pointing at my head. My own eyes widened. ‘ _My ears_.’

 

Pointing to them, I nodded. He smiled, jumped in a little circle, and pulled me down a long hall, yelling for what I learned the butler, Sebastian. Even better, Finny tripped over a rug, pulling me with him.

 

Before my face greets the floor, I was caught while Finny wasn’t. Whoever this was, caressed my ears quickly, before picking me up bridal style. A man with burgundy eyes had a mischievous smirk and twinkle in his eyes, and started to caress my cheek.

 

“My, aren’t you a lovely creature?”

 

~~~~

 

**A/N**

**Aye, names Kitten, nice to meet’cha. I hope you liked the opening chapter to my story. I won’t say this idea wasn’t already thought of. I got the idea from the game ‘Ribi-Rabi’ were a former rabbit is turned into a human with rabbit ears and a little puff tail after losing he mistress. I honestly thought it was adorable, so I went with it. If your interested, (no sponsorship, I swear mate) look onto Azzman’s channel, that’s all. Have a nice day, lovely readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally a filler chapter to try to keep you guys sated. I am so so sorry but I really don't have time to "read" the BB series right now, especially since I can't find my manga, and I'm reading Tolkien books for school :''(

**I literally don't even have a good excuse for not updating this. I 100% forgot this existed, and every time I saw this on my dash I was like ,"yeah totally gonna do this later,"and that never happened. Heh, then my Hobbit and Game of Thrones obsession started again, and I forgot about it, again. Like, if y'all wanna trash me in the comments for not updating this for like, a yearish, I won't stop you. :)) So, I'm gonna try to update this when I can with school and trying to be a normal human with relationships, but if I don't update for over a month or something like that, don't be afraid t message me about it. I am super duper sorry little loves. On a different note, this story with follow the manga, just with the additive of Pluto. Like in this Pluto appeared with Finny, or something like that. I'm exhausted right now, and I'm just go with it. Okay, I'll actually write the story for once.**

 

Recap of the last chapter:

_Before my face greets the floor, I was caught while Finny wasn’t. Whoever this was, caressed my ears quickly, before picking me up bridal style. A man with burgundy eyes had a mischievous smirk and twinkle in his eyes, and started to caress my cheek._

_“My, aren’t you a lovely creature?”_

 

~~

The man with the eyes of wine had strong, but skinny arms from what I could feel. He had a very pale skin for a human, but we live in London, so what do I know. His smile was filled with adoration, while his eyes sparkled with curiosity the more he looked me over. He gently placed me to the floor, and quietly instructed me to stay until he could tend to me.

 

"I'll only be a minute, my lady." With one last pet to my ears, he was off, dragging the sweet Finny by his ear, scolding him for being such a klutz in front of a guest. All I could do while I waited was look at the gorgeous painting that adorned the hall. Some gave off an omionus vibe, while others gave a warm, homely feeling. 

 

A quick squeal escaped my lips as I felt the warm breath of the butler upon my neck. 

 

"You smell of oak and sunshine, my lady." I could feel the heat flood to my cheeks, "Thank you good sir. If you didn't know already, my name is Nina." 

 

 _'I sound quite raspy'_   I thought to myself, as even I could hear the unevenness in my voice. He patted my head, and turned his to the golden haired boy. "Finny," Finny's head flew up at the sound of his name, "bring a glass of water to Ciel's office, and instruct him it is for a guest he will see soon."

 

Almost comically, Finny ran faster then a race horse at full speed. The butler turned his attentions to me again. "Now then, since that has been taking care of, allow me to introduce myself. I am Sebastian Michaelis, servant to Earl Ciel Phantomhive. It is quite the pleasure to meet you, Nina. Especially since it is the first time I have met someone like yourself, little kitten." He playfully scratched under my chin, resulting me to rub against his shoulder.

 

After that incident, we make our way to to the office of the Earl, with him still carrying me. Sebastian sets me down and knocks on the fancy looking door. A quiet  _'enter'_ is heard. Sebastian opens the door for me, and which I step in, a random nervousness in my veins.

 

My intentional thoughts of the Earl would that he would've been like my mistresses father, old and fat, with a surrounding smell of alcohol. Boy was I wrong.

 

The Earl was of youth, maybe around my age. He had navy hair, a navy eye while his other was covered with an eyepatch, and navy clothing to match. From what I could see, he was very monochromatic. His piercing blue eye stared at my strange and quite unnatural, and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, I could see the confusion and growing interest in his eye. 

 

He silently gestured towards the seat in front of his desk, and I sit, waiting for him to actually speak. His eye quickly jerks to Sebastian, then back to me. 

 

"Sebastian, where did you find this," his pause was quick as he tried to find a word to describe me without being offensive, "guest?" Hi full attention was on the butler. "I found her about to fall face first into the floorboard, courtesy of Finny." The curiosity of the Earl's eye only increased. 

 

He sat with an extraordinary posture, "Please explain to me how you found yourself in the custody of my land, and eventually my gardener, Ms...." "Nina, Nina is my name, Earl Phantomhive." He nods, mostly likely at my manners. "Please then, my lady Nina, explain."

 

I sighed quickly, and spilled my soul in the presence of two men I didn't know existed. By the time I finished my tale, the midday sun had become a gorgeous sunset, filled with various shades of yellows, oranges, pinks, purples, and blues. It was beautiful. The Earl sat for a long time after I concluded my tale, thinking from what I could assume.

 

"Sebastian,"And just like that, the silence was broken, "prepare us dinner. It appears we will be housing Lady Nina until we can figure out these circumstances that changed her to become a, um, hybrid of sorts." Ciel stood after his command was spoken, and Sebastian just bowed with his hand over his heart, and spoke "Yes, my lord."

 

And with that, Ciel and Sebastian walked out, leaving me to ponder my thoughts alone in the study.

 

**Just cause I feel bad for this long wait doesn't mean I feel so bad where I'd actually end the chapter on a sort of cliff hanger. ;))**


End file.
